The purpose of this research is to assess the relative efficacy of Transcendental Mediation (TM) as compared to two other therapies currently in use at a large rehabilitative center for alcoholics: EMG biofeedback therapy and electronic neurotherapy. Each technique is either easily learned or easily administered, and is said to promote deep relaxation and thus to reduce anxiety and depression. Reduction of such negative affect states is believed to be one of the motivating factors leading to alcohol abuse. Consequently, it appears that the practice of TM or one of the other relaxation therapies might offer some alcohol abusers an acceptable alternative to drink, and one without the undesirable side effects associated with alcohol ingestion. To test this possibility, samples of patients are being taught or having administered one of three special therapies. Information is being collected on their drinking histories and patterns, employment status, residential patterns, marital status, involvements with the law, use of other psychoactive drugs, and recidivism rates, both at time of admission and over a two-year period after departure from the institution. During the stay at the rehabilitation center, use is made of such diagnostic instruments as a Social History Questionnaire, Profile of Mood States, and a Sleep Disturbance Questionnaire. A number of nonobtrusive measures of patients progress are also being employed. The data will be analyzed for any changes in behavior patterns, and particularly drinking patterns, and will be compared with similar data from a "general comparison" group receiving only the routine therapeutic services of the Center. These comparisons will indicate whether a portion of the patient population is more responsive to TM or one of the two other relaxation therapies than to some other rehabilitative approaches to alcoholism.